ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Jar
Jar, (standing for Jonathan and Alistair's robot) alternatively JAR or Jarbot, is a robot which competed in the Robot Wars: Battle of the Stars, as part of the 2017 series. It was designed by Olympic medallists Jonathan and Alistair Bownlee, mentored by Gabriel Stroud throughout the build process. Robot History Jar competed in Episode 1, where its first battle was against the entry of Suzi Perry and Dallas Campbell, The Cat. The Brownlee Brothers were nervous due to their lack of experience, but developed a strategy of keeping Jar's front wedge facing forwards at all times. When the battle began, Jar closed in on The Cat, and fired its axe, but did not lever it all the way over, failing to strike its opponent. Jar's second swing missed, striking the floor, and the retrieval of the hammer threw Jar into the arena. Upon landing, Jar had lost mobility, and cease was called shortly afterwards. Sir Killalot closed in and grabbed Jar by the hammer, parading it around the arena until one of Jar's gas canisters fell out. In response to this loss, Jar's weapon was reduced in power, ready for the next battle against Interstellar: MML, in hopes to avoid recoil damage, while still holding enough power to cause damage. At the start of the battle, Jar drew near to Interstellar: MML, but repeatedly missed with its hammer blows, throwing itself through the air, and was slightly pushed back by Interstellar. Eventually, however, Jar landed a blow, forcing its opponent to drive over the flame pit, and landed another blow in an empty CPZ. However, forcefully withdrawing the hammer once again backfired on Jar, causing its gas canister to erupt, rendering the hammer useless. Jar could only push its opponent, which had also lost drive to one side. Jar kept its distance from Matilda, which attacked Interstellar: MML. Jar continued to press its opponent until cease was called. The unanimous Judges' decision was called in favour of Jar, awarding it the two points necessary to stay in the competition. In order to make the repairs to Jar, Gabriel Stroud needed to take components from another robot, and warned the Brownlee Brothers that breaking the components again would leave the team with no replacements. In order to qualify for the Grand Final, Jar needed to defeat the robot of Scott Mills and Chris Stark, Arena Cleaner. Jar attempted to flee, but its mistake soon proved fatal, as the first contact from Arena Cleaner's blade immobilised Jar. Arena Cleaner skirted around Jar's armour and wheels with its weapon, inflicting damage until cease was called. Although Shunt intended to attack Jar, it too was immobilised by Arena Cleaner, so Jar's run ended there. As Interstellar: MML had managed to earn three points in its last battle, Jar was left in last place of the episode, with only two points. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots with Hammers Category:Robot Wars Celebrity special Competitors Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robot Wars 2017 competitors Category:Robots from West Yorkshire Category:Loaner Robots